Research has found that parent-targeted interventions were effective to ameliorate Conduct Disorders and other comorbid conditions (e.g. substance abuse). There exist major obstacles to the effective delivery of support services, particularly in rural areas. Ethnic minority populations are especially disadvantaged with respect to risk for child behavioral problems, barriers to participation, and access to culturally sensitive interventions. In addition, the meteoric rise of internet use has created a new avenue to disseminate and share empirically validated programs. Internet programs open the opportunity for technology based multimedia intervention through programs that can be interactive and provide social support from peers and professionals. Through the use of recent advances in multimedia technology and software, as well as the rise of computer and internet use, there now exists an opportunity to provide such remote support for families in rural locations. Parenting Wisely (PW;Gordon, 2000) is a computer-based intervention approach designed to prevent and treat disruptive behavior problems that often co-occur with drug abuse. This model lends itself to dissemination in that it fits easily into existing HMO, and EAP mental health service delivery models, bypassing many of the current mental health and social service systems barriers. PW was originally delivered on CD-ROM and has been translated to an internet-based delivery system and has been shown to effectively reduce child problem behaviors and improve parenting skills This research will increase PW's appeal and effectiveness by revising the videos to increase the relevance and diversity of parenting examples, thereby enhancing the potential wider implementation and keeping an evidence-based practice fresh and relevant. The proposed research will evaluate the use of the revised PW to Hispanic, African-American &non-Hispanic White parents enrolled in community agencies providing services to families with youth ages 10 through 17 at significant risk for drug abuse and diagnosed with disruptive behavioral disorders. The Phase I activities will include the development as well as a pilot of the web-based program with a culturally diverse sample of parents to assess feasibility with regard to ease-of-use of the website, understanding of concepts, satisfaction with format and content. We will assess user satisfaction, comprehension, receptivity, parents'rating of child behavior, family functioning, parenting practices, and parent self-efficacy. Comprehension and learning will serve as an additional outcome to guide further research and development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Delivery of parenting skills training to manage teen problem behavior using technology via the internet &interactive CD-Rom has produced strong outcomes at low cost using the Parenting Wisely (PW) program. This project will increase PW's appeal and effectiveness by revising the videos to increase the relevance and diversity of parenting examples, thereby enhancing the potential wider implementation and keeping an evidence-based practice fresh and relevant.